The overall goal of this project is to optimize and deploy a bioengineered implant to increase the apparent space for transplanted hematopoietic stem cells during states of marrow failure. The project specific aims are: (1) Identify critical manufacturing parameters of the implant. (2) Design a clinical protocol for use of implants to rescue bone marrow failure, and (3) Image-guided monitoring of the implant therapy. Our expected contribution is the development of a novel bioengineered bone marrow patch that is significant because the protocols developed here could rescue thousands of patients who die from marrow failure by making marrow transplantation more efficient. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We have developed stromal cell-laden 3D microfabricated biomaterials (referred to as patches) that mimic the hematopoietic inductive microenvironment of the bone marrow. We now plan to evaluate the implantation of these patches as an approach to increase the effective space for hematopoietic stem cell engraftment during marrow failure. The creation, therapeutic testing, and monitoring of patch therapy is proposed to translate pre-clinical studies towards human trials.